


You are my best friend

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Satsuki is only his best friend... right?





	You are my best friend

”Aominecchi! What kind of relationship do you have with Momocchi?” Kise asked, leaning forward with a curious expression on his face.

Aomine spat his drink out of his mouth. He and his Teikou teammates were sitting in Maji Burger after a really hard day of practice. He felt his eyes widen in surprise.

”W-what do you mean?” He choked, still trying to catch his breath.

”You are like an old married couple!”

”Satsuki is Satsuki. She is nothing special,” he said, then groaned when a kick met with his leg. ”What the fuck, Tetsu?!”

”You can not speak about Momoi-san like this. She is a great person,” Kuroko said on a silent voice, but his eyes were narrowed.

Aomine looked aside, still feeling the throbbing pain caused by the surprisingly strong kick. Tetsu could amaze him over and over again.

”Of course she is,” he muttered, still looking to the ground. ”Putting up with me for so long…”

”According to what Aominecchi just said, we can say that Momocchi is a saint!” Kise said with a wide grin on his face. ”His future boyfriend will be really lucky!” The loudness with which Aomine’s fist met with the table made the blond yelp and back away a bit.

”Hell no!” Aomine said, but it sounded rather a snarl. ”Satsuki will never have a boyfriend – ever!”

”Why is that, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked politely, but he had to bit into his lip to hold back his laughter. Aomine was so simple it hurt.

”Those bastards would only break her heart,” Aomine mumbled looking away again. ”If that happened, I would go in jail because of murder.”

”Poor Momocchi!” Kise sighed, turning his gaze towards the ceiling dramatically. ”She would be all alone all in her life.” His smile became sly, while resting his chin on one of his palms. ”Because no one would be good enough for her…”

”Wow, Kise! You can say something right once in awhile,” Aomine said which made Kise pout, puffing his cheeks.

 

Aomine was walking towards his house, rubbing the back of his head. In the end of the conversation the got the conclusion that Satsuki was a great person who would not find any boy who would be good enough for her. Not that, Aomine had not known that fact yet. It was crystal clear, damn it!

”Ah, Dai-chan!” Aomine looked up, seeing Momoi standing in front of the gate of his house. At first, the girl protested calling him his childhood nickname again, but after a few hours of nudging, she said it was okay – but JUST in private. Although, Aomine did not understand why was that so important for him in the first place.

”What is it, Satsuki?” He asked, stopping in front of her. She beamed up at him and reached a notebook towards him. Aomine raised his eyebrows.

”You missed our first class today, because you overslept.” Oh, yeah, Satsuki was bringing that up all day, frustrating him to no end. ”These are the notes.”

Aomine felt his face heating up. He knew that Satsuki did not like to give her own notebooks to others, so that meant she copied the notes from one notebook to another, just to give it to him. Yes, she was really a saint and the thought of him having to share her with another who can take her away eventually made his stomach churn.

”Thank you, Satsuki!” He said, ruffling her hair. Maybe his friends were right about being more between them than simple friendship.


End file.
